And Then They Went To War
by Halo is bae
Summary: AU! For 2 years Tsukune and Mizore have been living happily married in the snow village. With the peaceful sense of the snow people no one could have predicted what happened next. With a threat knocking at their borders they have no choice but to re-enact a law that was banned for centuries. Tsukune has no choice but to take the oath, protect the civilians at all cost. War story.
1. Pilot

**A/N: Hey guys and thank you for clicking on the link. I truly hope you guys enjoy this and can't wait to see what you think of this story. Anyway enjoy! Also the first chapter is a little rushed (Sorry about that) I just really want this story to start off fast.**

The first sensation Tsukune felt was the same he had been feeling for the past two years. Warmth. More specifically the warmth on his chest which gave him a big smile every day. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the same dark blue eyes. "Good morning my love".

Tsukune placed a kiss on his lover's forehead, "Good morning Mizore". He gave her one of his signature smiles and almost immediately got a response. He felt her hips start to move around and a sneaky smirk came to the snow woman's face.

"You know Tsukune. You were amazing last night, as always. I think I'm ready for round three though". Tsukune smiled sheepishly and even though this was his life now he couldn't believe the way it turned out. Two years ago he was a senior at Yokai academy, with friends that were there for him every day. Eventually though graduation day came.

That day was the day his group of friends were going to disband. Head off into different directions including Tsukune most likely returning to the human world. Though the others didn't go down without a fight.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all pleaded and begged Tsukune to celebrate graduation with him at their respective houses. Tsukune noticed each of them had their own kind of devious smile on their faces, each of them having different ideas about said party.

Even through all the commotion the three teenage monster girls were causing, fighting over who was going to take Tsukune home. He had noticed that someone was missing from this and that person was none other than Mizore. He took a quick look around the environment, eying each tree, rock or crevice and knew that she was gone.

Not a moment ago the beautiful Mizore was standing there with the group and now she just upped and vanished. With one last look Tsukune looked at the fighting girls to see Yukari in a headlock from Kurumu and Moka was on the back of the succubus trying to break her grip of the young witch. He snuck away and blended himself in with the trees before heading out to his destination. If Mizore was indeed not watching from afar then there was only one other place she would be.

The 5 minute walk was brisk and when he came to the end of the tree line sure enough there she was. Standing at the edge of the cliff he had saved her from in freshman year. The snow woman was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled in towards her chest and her arms wrapped firmly around them.

Being confused at the scene Tsukune walked forward and knew there was no point in announcing his arrival. She had known he was approaching since he had left the podium with the other girls.

With a sit down, the human looked at her friend with his worried chocolate brown eyes. He was rather hurt when Mizore turned her gaze farther away from him. "Mizore" he called out softly which pulled on the snow woman's heart strings. "What is wrong? Is everything alright?"

She would have shut down any and all emotions but it was the day of Graduation and the last day she would ever see the love of her life. It was time to get her problem off her chest and then go on with life a little happier. But not as happy as she could've been, not by a long shot.

"Tsukune. I know that the other girls are asking for you to travel to their home and spend the graduation weekend with them. I would have asked you to celebrate with me back in the village, but-"small bits of anger entered her cold system. "It would have been a waste of my breath."

Tsukune felt hurt after his longtime friend said that to him. "I know you don't like me the way I want you to Tsukune. You're in love with Moka and no matter what I would have said wouldn't change your mind from going home with her."

Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. The coldness of her skin almost turning them into small icicles. She had failed in her ability to find a mate on her own. Mizore was 17 now and if she returned without a Husband then she would be wed to a complete stranger just for the sake of giving birth to children. That was the last thing she wanted, it was what she wanted with Tsukune that made her see the world differently.

Her life wasn't just about birthing offspring to help her race continue. It was about what she wanted, her choice in life. Being able to actually fall in love with someone before marrying them instead of just having a random man thrust upon her.

For once she thought Tsukune was the one to complete her dream of having that kind of relationship. But she was too late. That vampire, Moka had captured his heart from day one and now here Mizore sat. Waiting for Tsukune to stand up and leave her to go join the pink haired girl, mentally preparing herself to be scolded by her mother and being told by the snow priestess that she was now being chosen for.

Then the unexpected happened and from that moment on Mizore felt as though she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She felt a warm presence on her shoulder and almost immediately darted her eyes up. Tsukune's hand was placed firmly on her shoulder and the heat he was emanating was basically radiating all over her body.

"I could never leave you Mizore. I would never leave the woman I love".

If the hand Tsukune placed on her shoulder was able to have such a large effect on her, then this was blowing that feeling over the top of the moon. Mizore felt her breath hitch and her heartbeat started to beat twice as fast. She was trying her best to do anything or say something to Tsukune but she found herself frozen in place, oh the irony!

Seeing the shy Mizore stuck in place Tsukune decided to make sure things were clear for her. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted up. He slowly moved his lips down and once he felt the slightly cool lips of the woman he loved, then he knew everything would be alright.

Mizore felt her insides melt and just like Tsukune, she knew from now on everything would be alright

That was two long years ago and since that day when they shared their first kiss life had flown by. They were both married at age 17 at a private wedding and even though they despised what was happening Yukari, Kurumu and Moka had attended. It was then that for the first time in snow people history a human had become one of their villagers.

It was rather mixed emotions at first. More than half of the population were all for letting Tsukune stay with them. It was the snow people's way to be respectful and always have the best intentions at heart for the fellow snow men and women. The other percentage unfortunately were more than displeased about a human living there. Most of them had grudges against the damage mankind had created, sending monsters into the shadows without really getting to know them.

Tsukune was a little scared around those people. They might talk about how humans could easily burn down an entire field. But they always kept out one major component out. The fact that if it was just one person then they could have easily stopped him from doing something he would regret. Humans alone were weak but it seemed as though the average snow boy and snow girl thought of him as a one man wrecking machine.

'Maybe it could work out better for me if people thought I could burn down entire fields by myself Tsukune thought to himself.

(Back to present)

Mizore kissed her husband passionately and started to slowly slide her hand down his naked chest and to the main objective. She was about to start but stopped when she heard something out of the ordinary. Someone was running and it sounded like tiny feet.

She stopped kissing her husband and quickly rolled off the top of him. Tsukune felt disappointment at first and then confusion. Once Mizore started she never ever ended before both of them had been pleased. Was she just teasing him with the kiss? It most certainly wouldn't have been the first.

Then with the sound of the bed room door creaking open Tsukune knew the reason. He laughed slightly and sat up in his bed to see the interrupter.

"Daddy?"

A small adorable 2 year old girl stood in his doorway. Her purple hair that reached down to her shoulder had an extreme case of bed head. Tsukune could easily see the bags underneath her dark blue eyes. She was like a clone of Mizore, people would look at his daughter and be surprised to learn that he was her father.

"Yes my little snow girl?" Tsukune looked over to his wife and gave him a knowing smile. Which she returned. He grabbed a pair of boxers that were sitting on the nightstand and put them on underneath the sheets.

His daughter brought her left hand up to her face and started to rub her tired eyes. Tsukune smiled and saw her teddy bear dangling from the same hand. The same white teddy bear that he had given to her when she was born and now never went anywhere without.

Tsukune got out of his bed and walked over to his daughter. He got on his knee in front of her. "Had another bad dream huh?" Tsukune said answering his own question.

"Ye-Yes" she answered with a small yawn.

"Oh Ayaka" Tsukune hugged his beautiful daughter. He could feel his daughter snuggle into his chest and sigh with content.

"You're always so warm daddy. It makes me feel happy." Tsukune smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear there is someone else who likes that as well". Tsukune heard the giggle come from behind him. "You know what? I feel like making some pancakes today. How does that sound Ayaka?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she jumped away from her father and started to jump around in joy. She absolutely loved her father's pancakes, they were the best thing to eat in the whole village. Especially since it was a food that was only served in the human world.

"Alright lucky for us I picked up some more pancake mix from the human world last week". Tsukune rustled his daughter's hair more and then walked to the closet next to his door and picked out a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt.

Tsukune knew that he lived in a winter snow village and it would be insane to just be wearing these clothes. Much to his approval though after 1 year of living in the frozen tundra the cold no longer seemed to bother him as much. Without that he would be wearing a snow suit inside his own house while the rest of his family moved around without anything to keep them warm.

When Tsukune was finished getting dressed he surprised his daughter by picking her up. Earning a squeal from Ayaka. "I love you daddy" Ayaka said and placed a big wet kiss on her father's forehead. Tsukune laughed.

"I love you my little snow princess". Tsukune placed a kiss on Ayaka's cheek.

A loud horn invaded the calm morning air and all three of them stopped what they were doing and listened. "What is that?"

Tsukune faced his wife and saw utter confusion etched on her face. "I haven't heard that sound since I was a child. When the North slope was overrun by the Yeti's". The horn sounded again and Tsukune knew it was time to investigate.

"Stay with your mother Ayaka" Tsukune dropped her on his shared bed and quickly ran out of the room.

"Tsukune wait!" He was already running out of the front door of the house and out of ear shot. He was immediately met with people running. They were all headed in the same direction, to the entrance of the village. He followed in suite and was worried. The village was always peaceful nothing ever broke through the calm demeanor. Was someone hurt? Did a Yeti slip by the Rangers? Whatever it was it was causing a commotion.

Rounding another house was when Tsukune got first glimpse. People were circling around something in the main courtyard. A scream of pain broke through the whispering of the crowd and Tsukune knew he was needed.

He ran forward and pushed through people, "Move it!" he yelled out. People noticed who was trying to break through them. They made a clear path for the human to get to the center, knowing well he would help out the most.

An older looking snow man was lying on the ground holding his chest. Blood was seeping past his shaking hand and getting all over his blue uniform, he was wearing a Ranger uniform. Other Rangers were on their knees trying to stop the bleeding.

A female Ranger looked up and saw Tsukune standing there, a smile replaced her grim mood. "Doc you're here he's not looking good".

Tsukune nodded and got on the other side of the man. "Hey I told you here he is" the female Ranger cooed the injured man. "Our best Doctor in the village, Tsukune Aono, will help you get better".

The injured man heard half of the sentence and merely nodded along. "What's the damage?" Tsukune slowly removed the man's hand from covering the wound, a slight pain filled moan made Tsukune nervous. Whatever happened it had really hit this guy hard.

Tsukune felt his grip on the man's hand weaken immensely. It wasn't a wound or anything he had seen before while living in the snow village. It was a gunshot wound. What the hell? He felt his body go cold. The only ones who had rifles were the Rangers, was this guy attacked by other Rangers?

"Doc what's wrong?" Tsukune felt himself return back to normal as he looked to the female Ranger again. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This man was shot with a standard issue Ranger expedition rifle". The female Ranger quickly stood to her feet. She had a look of confusion and a mixture of shock. The thought of a Ranger opening fire on a fellow Ranger made her sick. Maybe the Doc was just confused with the wound, maybe it was just a weird claw wound from a Yeti.

"You think a Ranger shot one of his brothers?" One of the Rangers who was in the background commented. He looked angrily at Tsukune for even suggesting such a thing.

"No!" Tsukune said more forcefully then he would've liked, "All I'm saying is he was shot by a rifle. I'm not pinning this on any one in the Ranger core. Alright?" The Ranger that spoke out backed off, slightly pleased by the answer from the Human.

"Private! I need you to tell me what happened". The Ranger said nothing just kept staring into the sky and continuously shaking. Tsukune asked the same question again and unfortunately got the same result.

"It's no use Doc, he says he will only report to Captain Nori". Tsukune took his black t-shirt off, much to the liking of most of the girls in the crowd, then proceeded to place it over the wound.

"Then where the hell is he!?" Tsukune pushed down hard on the seeping wound and earned an earth shattering scream. "I need one of you to get to my office and get a few things, I can't help him without it". The Ranger continued to scream and the people in the crowd felt extremely bad for the man. Tsukune kept muttering a 'sorry' in hopes that it would ease the man's pain.

Tsukune heard the female Ranger order one of the other men to head for the hospital. "Hey don't worry you'll be fine". Tsukune looked behind him to see a Ranger running from the group towards the Hospital. Then all of a sudden Tsukune felt a warm presence on top of the hand that was holding the shirt down.

Looking back, it was one of the injured Rangers hand. "Please" he spoke slowly, a small dribble of blood fell out of his lower lip. "I need to tell the Captain what happened".

"Then go ahead". Tsukune noticed a small amount of snow fly into the air and looked to the new person. Captain Nori stood there for a moment taking in the injured man's appearance and then got down on her knees. Her dark blue uniform had ice forming on the sides and her purple eyes bore into the soul of the man in front of her. Tsukune noticed her blue hair tied into a ponytail which was showing off the little mark she had on her face. Usually she wore her hair down so people didn't see the claw mark left behind by a Yeti. The 3 claw mark line traveled from the top left of her face and ended at the bottom right of her lip. Tsukune of course being the person that tended to the wound.

"It's good to see you Doctor Aono". She commented as she quickly glanced in his direction. Tsukune knew she never was the kind of person to talk unless absolutely necessary, like disciplining some lower ranked men and woman or while talking to her commanders.

"Captain Nori" the man sounded relieved as finally his message was to be delivered. "I come with a message".

Nori didn't say anything and merely nodded. Tsukune took a look behind him, hoping the Ranger would be back soon. This man was losing a lot of blood and his healing wasn't helping him at all. "The 75th, 77th and 81st Ranger outposts have been totally decimated". Tsukune and Captain Nori felt the air around them still. "I'm the only survivor of the attack" the man started to cry and felt his body start to go cold, colder than usual. "They're were too many of them Captain. We tried but they outnumbered us 200 to 1. Everyone died trying to protect the outposts and I- I couldn't do it". He looked directly into Captain Nori's eyes. "I hid!" he screamed out for everyone to hear.

"I hid while my brothers and sisters fought to their deaths. I did nothing, except for hiding in the castle. They found me and that's when I knew that the enemy attacking us was our own kind!"

The whispering from the crowd ended. All eyes and ears were now pointed towards the dying Ranger on the ground. Tsukune felt like pinching himself right now. Was he dreaming again? That had to be it right? The idea of the peaceful snow people race attacking each other and killing each other in cold blood was frightening. He looked over to the Captain and saw she had the same stoic expression on her face as always, she was good at hiding her emotions but Tsukune knew she was battling with herself on the inside after hearing the news.

"They dragged me through the courtyard, making me look at the dead bodies of my allies and friends. They brought me up to the wall and I gazed out into the surrounding area, there were thousands of them. Wielding rifles, their monster forms showing". Tsukune found he couldn't take his eyes off of the man, what he heard made him sweat. Thousands of them? Where had these snow men and women come from?

The private chuckled and again blood came out of his mouth. "They made a demonstration out of me. Questioning how weaklings like me had come to protect the snow people's way of life. He shot me and said I deserved to die a coward's death. They tossed me in the snow and said if I didn't walk they would kill me on the spot. I'm sorry Captain".

"Private. You have nothing to be sorry about". She gave the wounded a Ranger a genuine smile, putting him at ease. Tsukune noticed the man's eyes were drooping slightly. 'Where the hell is that Ranger with my medical supplies?' he thought.

The man, with what little strength he had, took out a piece of parchment from his uniform. "The man who shot me gave me this and told me to give it to you". Captain Niro swiped it out of his hand quickly and opened the folded piece of paper.

Tsukune saw the man's eyelids close shut, "No, no, no, no, no hey private stay with me". No answer. "No don't do this you gotta stay awake for me Private". Again there was no answer, Tsukune cursed to himself and placed his index and middle finger to the Rangers neck. He waited, waited and hoped that he was just taking a nap from the blood loss. Then it hit Tsukune like a train, there was no pulse, the man was dead.

He looked down at his shirt and saw it was swamped with the life juices of this innocent man. With a furious yell, Tsukune threw the shirt onto the ground, "God-Damn-it! You-son-of-a-bitch" he yelled while punching the ground, each punch resonating with each syllable.

With one last look at the Ranger he fell back off of his knees and onto his back side. He ran his blood soaked hand through his hair and started to feel tears prick at the side of his eyes.

It was his first one. Since he started working as a Doctor in the hospital a year ago, no one had died on his watch. He thoroughly enjoyed the anatomy classes back at Yokai academy and then earning his way into the hearts of these people. It turned out he had a real knack for medicine and fixing people up. The one thing he was best at in this world was being a Doctor for these people. They called him the best Doctor they had in decades.

Now, looking at the Rangers bloodied body Tsukune wanted to never work with another patient ever again. A single tear slid down his cheek as he looked up to see Captain Niro walking out of the crowd. "I need to report this Doctor. Have a nice day".

Tsukune didn't respond, he didn't need to. The crowd that was still standing around him looked at both him and the Rangers body, sympathy covering their faces.

"Move it! Get out of my way!" Tsukune knew that voice, he couldn't face her right now after what happened. But he also didn't have the energy to get up let alone run. A few seconds later Mizore pushed her way by the last pedestrian. "Tsukune!"

He watched her run over to him and get down on her knees. "Tsukune are you alright?" she looked more closely at the tears running down his face "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Tsukune knew how easily worried his wife could get and without a word he looked over at the body. She followed his gaze and just now noticed the dead Ranger. Then her gaze went down to the bloodied shirt on the ground. She put 2 and 2 together, "Oh Tsukune I'm so sorry".

She wrapped her arms around the love of her life and felt the heat of his chest. He returned the gesture and now let the tears he was holding in fall freely. "It's all my fault" he kept repeating into Mizore's shoulder, sounding like a mantra. Tsukune stared at the body, making his brain remember this image. From now on he would never let anyone else die on him.

"Come on Tsukune. I think we should go home". He nodded and was able to stand without any help from Mizore. Tsukune looked down at the bloodied shirt and bent down to pick it up.

Mizore inspected the crowd around her and saw a few Teenage girls eyeing up Tsukune as he bent down. She was able to spot one licking her lips and that's when Mizore knew it was time to get her man back home before another body joined the chambers of death.

Tsukune walked away from the dead Ranger and watched as the crowd of people once again cleared out of the way for him. He risked a glance behind him and saw the man's Ranger brothers and sisters surrounding his body. Then the crowd encircled around the center again blocking his view off.

Tsukune hoped that would be the last time he saw somebody die like that. Little did he know that this was just the beginning.


	2. The Real Threat

"It's such a beautiful sight".

The three female associates who were also staring at the magnificent sight silently agreed. The rather large tower made out of ice was a beautiful sight especially in the early morning. They were sure the courtyard that was currently being blocked by the 15 meter walls was also breathtaking. All in all this place was near perfect.

There was just one problem of course.

"I do intend to make this one my main base of operations. First I need it to be cleansed of the filth."

"Yes master".

The man they were referring to smiled a little. He could definitely get used to the title of master, especially when it came from his gorgeous committee. Knowing well the ways they would service him caused a slight day dream. Unfortunately now was not the time for such thoughts, now was the time to strike.

With one last look at the building he turned. His white skin was perfect, his eyes were the perfect blue color, he was definitely the most handsome man and his presence alone put fear into his enemies. A much shorter description that he loved to use on himself was one word. Perfect.

People had called him self-centered before and in the end he knew that they were just jealous. That and they obviously wanted their heads cut off, which he was glad to oblige.

"Bring our guests forward please". He asked one of the girls on his committee nicely. She bowed and with a bark of an order two separate chains were brought forward. Two people were attached, one a female and the other a male. Both of them were wearing standard issue Ranger winter clothes. The woman was shaking more violently and was holding her stomach tenderly. The man felt no fear at all, the only thing he truly felt was pure fury and anger at the man standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well it's so good to see you two again". The master eagerly hugged the woman and then started to walk to hug the man when a wad of spit just missed him by a few inches. The master stared at the male Ranger.

"You psychotic fuck. Don't even think about it."

'tsk tsk tsk' the master was not pleased at all. The emotions on his face betrayed what he was really feeling. In fact he really wanted to just gut this piece of shit Ranger, but he knew that it would interfere with his plan. So he sported a big smile and even laughed.

The male Ranger felt all the air in his lungs exit as an extremely powerful punch was delivered to his stomach. "I told you to behave Private". The master withdrew his fist and yet again hit the defenseless man in the face. The delicious sound of crunching gave the master some more pleasure in knowing the man's nose was broken.

"Haruka!" The women Ranger tried to break free from the chains and help Haruka.

"Don't worry about me Sergeant. He punches like my 3 year old niece."

That earned him another one right in the chest and boy did that fucking hurt! Haruka started to gasp for air and after a few silent seconds the master nodded in approval. "You see?" he asked rhetorically as his smug smile returned. "Look how obedient you can be around your ruler."

"Get real you piece of scum" Haruka shot back. "The only ruler the loyal snow people follow is the snow priestess. You'll never rule these lands as long as the Ranger core is still alive."

"That is true Private" The master waved his hands to his followers. The chains fell from the two captive's ankles and hands, giving them the ability to get the circulation in their appendages back. "Which is why I'm giving you two your first and most likely last orders. I want you to run back to that Ranger outpost over there and tell them of our coming and to be prepared for a fight".

Haruka fixed his wrists and then ran for his superior who was having trouble getting off the ground. He put her arm around his shoulder and helped her up to her feet. "Are you alright Sergeant?"

She nodded. "I'm fine but I don't think I can walk the whole way." In fact she was surprised that she was actually able to stand up, even with Haruka's help. She had taken an ice shard to the stomach and was extremely lucky that her intestines didn't fall out of her. The only reason she survived was because of Haruka.

He was the medic of the 77th Ranger outpost where she was stationed. He saw the pain she was in and despite knowing he was an easy target he ran out and saved her life. Then they were taken prisoner by these bastards.

She blamed herself. If she wasn't so carless then she would have seen that ice coming right at her. Then both of them would have died with their comrades in battle. Instead of being at this psychos mercy.

"I'm giving you and your Rangers an hour before my forces attack. Do not think about running, you won't get very far." The master smiled and shooed them away with his hand. Haruka growled at his opponent and then in a blink of an eye 6 of his other followers appeared next to him.

Haruka had noticed that every occupant in this psycho's army were wearing the same thing. Every single one of them wore armor that covered every part of their body except for the hands and feet which were covered by black gloves and industrial boots. On their large chest piece was a symbol. A red fist to be more accurate and it seemed to that it was being thrusted upwards into the air. Finally they capped it off by wearing helmets and separate cloth over their face which covered everything except for their eyes. Which were currently boring down on Haruka while they had their Weapons trained on him.

The weapons were also a big problem. He knew the armory back at the outpost was impossible to open without the code from the base's leader. Unfortunately like everyone else the Captain had met the same fate as everyone else and those guns were likely to never be used again unless a Captain from another base came to open it.

Yet all of the men in 'the Masters' army were carrying rifles used by Rangers. They weren't exactly the same in fact they were better. Haruka had noticed during the battle that the rifles had exceptionally better firing rate along with firepower and not to forget the reload speed these so called 'followers' had was stunning.

"Good luck to you Private and Sergeant". With that Haruka turned around and started to walk forward to the base about 50 meters away. With his free hand he pulled out two items that were stashed in his secret front pocket. So secret the bone heads over there didn't see.

"Here ya go Sergeant" she looked at the item and smiled.

"I see you've been sneaking ration bars again Private Haruka". She teased as she gladly accepted the bar. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and laughed nervously. "Well I mean it was just lying there and all and I uh-"

The Sergeant started to laugh and Haruka knew just to drop it for now. "I also got this".

The Master watched with amusement as the two wastes of life walked towards the tainted outpost full of his enemy. He had an incredible idea that might speed up this upcoming battle. He was so excited for the death of hundreds it was making him feel all warm and happy.

"I just got an amazing idea" the Master started to laugh.

"What is it my master?" one of the female committee members asked in an emotionless tone, which represented the '0' emotion on her face.

"I had an epiphany" he stared with hatred at the two walking Rangers. "You only need one Ranger to deliver the message I had in mind". With a pleasant smile he turned and looked at the three females. "Tell Suzume he can have either one".

They were so close now. He saw one of the Rangers on the wall making his rounds and was disappointed to see the bastard not even bother to look out at his surroundings. Sometimes people were so ignorant and Haruka knew deep down that he shouldn't be judging that man at all. Just a few hours ago he was carefree as him, never having to worry about a Yeti attack because the patrols were easily able to control those beasts.

Well now there was a new type of beast on the board and it didn't play around at all. Haruka brought his second item, which was a retreat horn. Used only by explorers and Rangers in trouble. It was for emergencies only of course but in this case it was definitely an emergency.

He was about to blow into it but the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Haruka felt some sort of liquid splash onto his face and he slowly turned his head left. He felt his insides burn as he saw something was in fact missing from the Sergeant. Her head was gone. It was blown clean off her shoulders and pieces of both her skull and brain covered the snow and on himself. The blood was seeping through his shirt and he noticed several pieces of her brain covering the left half of his face.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat and without realizing it he continued to walk forwards, still dragging the corpse with him. Haruka blew the horn this time and almost immediately got a reaction as the 10 meter tall blue wooden gate opened.

Haruka continued to walk. That was the only thing he could think of right now. Walk and get the Sergeant to safety. She would be fine once they got into the 81st Ranger outpost. The doctors were good, they would be able to fix up the small blemish she had obtained and then she would be up and about giving him more orders. She would be fine. Right?

Haruka felt a hand on his free shoulder and he was slightly snapped out of his trance. He saw the female Ranger in front of him. Her lips were moving but no sound was coming from them and then she pointed her fingers at the Sergeant.

He didn't know what was just said but he inspected her uniform and saw the patches on her right arm. She had the rank of Captain. Then the weight that was taking up his left shoulder was loosened as the Sergeants body was being carried away. Haruka smiled, he would check up on her later and everything would go back to normal.

Hands started to guide him to an outer wall of the central tower. He was slowly led down until his back was leaning against the structure and until his back side hit the ground. The Captain yet again tried to speak to him but there was still no sound. Haruka watched her look to the side and wave someone over to him.

In a few seconds another Ranger entered his vision. He shined a sort of light into Haruka's eyes and then he started to snap his fingers right next to Haruka's ears. After a little amount of time Haruka started to hear the slight snaps and then with a large buildup of emotion his whole body started to shake. "Hey son" the female Captain spoke in an easy tone. "I need you to tell me who you are and what happened".

Haruka couldn't get the words out of his mouth. His body was shaking too violently and his mouth was chattering. The captain noticed his condition and started to rub both of his arms. "Hey, hey it's alright you're safe now I won't let anything happen to you". Haruka might in fact be a Ranger but he was still scared out of his mind.

"My name is- p-pri-vate Har-Haruka and now I'm the only survivor of the attack on outpost 77". Haruka felt the stares of confusion from the two Rangers kneeling in front of him.

"Captain!" one of the sentries on top of the wall interrupted. "I have unknown personnel about 100 meters to the North they're numbers are of thousands. They have not tried to contact us in any way. What are your orders?"

The Captain started to rub her temples, "Haruka you have to tell me here Private. Are these people hostile?" The Captain watched the man intently as he continued to bite his nails and mumble incoherent things to himself.

She shook her head. This man was just out of her reach. She couldn't blame this man, he had witnessed something no one wanted to see. The Captain turned and was about to give her order when she felt hands tug feverously at her arm sleeve. "They killed everyone!" the courtyard was silent as now everyone else was able to hear the confession.

"They showed no mercy to anyone. They destroyed the 77th outpost, there were too many we didn't stand a chance. I-" Haruka broke down crying as he remembered the carnage he witnessed, being able to hold back these emotions was surprising but for now he was safe. But for how long was the real question? Was this outpost going to suffer the same fate as the 77th?

The Captain heard enough. "I want every soul in these base ready to defend against an attack. Corpsmen are on the wall and the Grounders I want inside just in case they breach the walls. Move it now!" The Captain watched as her Rangers saluted her and went on with the defenses.

Now that that was done with for now it was time to help someone else. "Corporal" she addressed the medic who was now again shining the light into Haruka's eyes. He stood and saluted, bellowing a 'sir'. "I need you take Private Haruka to the medical wing and treat him as best you can". The man nodded and started to help up the clearly mentally injured man.

The Master watched in excitement as the large wooden gates started to close again. He continued to walk forward as the thousands of his loyal followers stayed one step behind each other. It was such a beautiful morning to kill hundreds of people and take over another outpost. 'This would be the third one in 4 hours' he thought and sighed with content.

The timeline for Haruka was an hour but you know the Master was never good with time schedules. He was always more of a spontaneous kind of guy, it kept himself on the edge which was always fun. So here he was standing a good two miles away from the front gate of Outpost 81. Only 20 minutes after he released his guests back into the filthy world.

He could see the Rangers were now indeed ready for his attack. There were at least 150 of them on the wall with their rifles pointed at his army. He could guess they had some of them in their monster forms behind those so called 'impenetrable walls'. With a look of admiration he pulled a small gold pocket watch out of his jean pocket and flipped the top open.

"Ahh. 21 minutes and 47 seconds. Just a few seconds shy of beating outpost 75 for the best reaction time. Tough luck outpost 81, maybe the next outpost after this one will beat the time." He closed the watch and put it back in his pocket, giving his pocket a nice friendly tap. "I love some good sport ya know". He said talking out loud for a few people behind him to hear

The Master smiled and felt the wind change direction all of a sudden. "I have always been an instigator ya know. Ever since I was a kid I would always pick fights with the other students at school, it's what I was always good at. My parents always tried to change me and tell me that it wasn't nice to start fights with other people. They were basically telling me to change myself into a person I wasn't, picking fights and fighting were my life". He laughed as the higher ranking officials behind him listened intently to his story, knowing well it was going to tie in somehow.

"But I always lived by a few choice words. The only thing I consider helpful in that disgusting human world. It went 'You are perfect the way you are. Never try to change who you are and become someone else'. Humans definitely hit that one on the spot with me. So I never changed when my parents told me too and look at me now. I'm glad I never changed because now I can do this-". In a matter of milliseconds the Master reached for the holster under his white long sleeve shirt and pulled out a miniature version of the ranger rifle. One that only required one hand and easily lined up a shot and fired.

The bullet impacted one of the Rangers on top of the wall. It went through his right eye and came out through the back of his head. The body fell backwards and off the walkway towards the bottom of the courtyard.

"Open fire" he said lowly and just like that the rest of his army pulled their triggers.

**A/N: There you have chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly and chapter three will be the battle of outpost 81. What I am really trying to go for with the Master is a sort of lunatic where he could give you a kind smile and then in the same instant stab a knife through your forehead. The whole time his smile still plastered on his face. Anyway I hope to see you in the next chapter. Signing off.**


	3. Attack on outpost 81

A/N: Hey there my readers I am back with another chapter. I'm glad to see a good amount of people interested in reading this and I truly hope you enjoy. But there is one thing that I find lacking, the lack of reviews. Come on! I know some people want to do it out there and it doesn't bother me if it is a bad review, I just want to read some sort of feedback. Hit me with your best shot! Also I recommend reading this while listening to some fast paced beaty music, it is just a suggestion. Lastly this chapter will be like small nitpicks of different side characters that you probably won't hear of again.

The bullets seemed to be non-stop. 30 bodies dropped to the floor, their life force taken from them by the bullet holes planted firmly in their foreheads. The Rangers who were fast enough to crouch behind the wall for protection felt a mix of emotions. Some stared at the lifeless eyes of the dead and felt fear course through them. Others wanted to exert the new found anger and what was better than avenging their comrades.

Though they were angry it still didn't give them the ability to fire back. For some reason they sat there behind cover and shook. The fact that men and women from the same race as them were able to commit these atrocities chilled them to the core.

**"FIRE!"** the voice was somehow able to break through the oncoming torrent of bullets. Every Ranger on the wall looked down to the origin of the voice, their Commanding Officer. **"YOU WILL RETURN FIRE NOW! AVENGE THE FALLEN!"** the Captain had the look of pure hatred in her eyes along with a tint of red.

One Female Ranger in particular was knocked out of her complete shock. With a startled glance down she looked at the body next to her. A young man who looked no older than 17. His pure snow white hair was soiled by his own blood as his rifle lay in his limp hand. She had seen this boy around the base a few times. Always sporting a smile and laughing with his friends, that laugh was one that could lighten up an entire room. Then there was his eyes. They were amazing, the colors of the lightest purple she had ever seen.

Now they were reduced to mere orbs filled with nothing. The color was drained from them along with the love he held. Shakily, she reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the picture he held closely. His wife and three boys. The tears that were forming in her eyes blocked her ability to see the picture clearly, but the smiles were evident.

For centuries blood had not been spilled in these lands, not by anything other than a few Yeti scratches. The female Ranger slowly placed the picture on the boy's chest. A noise started to emit from the back of her throat. It started low but gradually increased until she was full on screaming into the air. She had the attention of everyone on the wall and in the courtyard.

**"AVENGE THE FALLEN!"** she repeated the Captain's words and aimed over the cover opening fire. Everyone stared at her and the anger she was portraying seemed to be flowing off her body. Others felt the anger and with yells they screamed, **"AVENGE THE FALLEN!"**

The Master smirked, "The real battle has officially begun". He grabbed the ice glass that was sitting on the armrest of his chair and took a long gulp. The fruit taste of his favorite wine made him feel content as he sat in his throne watching the battle. The rest of the Rangers on the wall were returning fire and a decent amount of his forces were being injured or killed. It didn't matter to him.

"I am famished, bring me a snack". One of his attendees bowed to her master and rummaged through the bag he had given her. She pulled out a small cluster of juicy delicious grapes and smiled, the Master would love this.

She returned with a bow and offered the grapes to him. The Master smiled, "Grapes. You always know what I desire." He took the grapes from her and with his free hand started to pet her blue hair, earning a moan of pleasure from the young servant. "You will be rewarded for your services after our victory". She smiled and bowed.

The Master ate his grapes and enjoyed watching his favorite pastime. One Ranger in particular caught his attention. She was firing rapidly and successfully hitting her targets. The Master looked more closely and saw the fire in her eyes, like she was trying to avenge a close friend of some kind. If she kept up her fighting then there was no telling how many of his men would be killed before her sure demise. Why not deal with this now?

With a sigh of annoyance he placed his snack on his armrest. The Master un-holstered his sidearm and opened fire. The shot as always made its mark right in the left eye socket. Re-holstering his sidearm he felt as though the battle was in fact going on for too long and that was surprising.

The Master placed another grape in his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste before reaching for the watch in his pocket. It read '11 minutes: 41 seconds'. The Master had to give outpost 81 some serious props, they had shattered outpost 77's destruction time of 8 minutes flat. Normally he would be ecstatic to see some new set time records but he was a little tired. Destroying two outposts was tough work even if it only lasted about 6 to 8 minutes.

He still had so much to do later. Please himself and his servants then figure out what to do with the bodies. Then of course he had to figure out some defensive strategies with the Generals of his prestigious armies, not to mention some patrolling routes for supplies. The Master was just a busy man.

"This has gone on long enough. Tell General Jin to use our close quarter troops to distract the Rangers on the wall. Then bring in the gate destroyers. As soon as those gates are down I want everyone to pour in through the entrance. Understood?"

One of the Masters bodyguards bowed and ran for the front lines. Seeking to relay his Masters orders. Now all the Master had to do was wait and watch. He looked down at the servant who gave him the grapes. "You may sit on my lap if you desire".

Her face lit up with a smile, "Yes Master I would very much like that" she bowed and then stood to her feet. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap and gently sat back into his warm chest. He started to pet her head like before and he was able to notice some jealous stares come from his other servants. The Master laughed, he loved being him.

_**(Scene Break)**_

The Rangers continued their fire. Dozens of their enemies fell from their onslaught but for every dozen, one Ranger would fall. The Captain watched from the courtyard below. She was busy setting up the close quarter fighters but the smell of gunpowder and blood filled the air and made it toxic to smell and breathe in.

Why was this happening in the first place? Snow people never attacked one another and in general they were a peaceful race. These people attacked and killed like it meant nothing at all, they would take a life of an innocent person. Taking them away from their families without a second thought. They were monsters.

The Captain didn't want to fight. There had to be another way to end this peacefully before more lives were lost. Maybe if they surrendered and wished to talk with the man in charge they would be able to make something happen, something that didn't involve any of this.

"They're climbing the wall!" The Captain came out of her trance. One of the troops in the enemies' army landed on top of the wall. She felt intimidated by the armor and then it happened, something she would not forget. The troop, who was in their monster form, their ice claws showing. Jumped forward and sent its right claw through the chest of one of her beloved Rangers. The world seemed to slow down instantly and the Captain heard the death screams of the Ranger as his body was hoisted into the air, the claw going deeper through the Rangers body.

At that moment the Captain knew it would do no good to talk. The world returned to normal speed as two Rangers from the wall noticed what happened and turned their weapons on the murderer. They opened fire hitting the enemy troop 6 times in the chest and 4 times in the stomach. This time the enemy troop screamed before plummeting back over the outside of the wall.

In an instant dozens more of the enemies' troops in their monster forms jumped onto the top of the wall. **"SWORDS, SWORDS, SWORDS!"**

Half of the Rangers on the wall dropped their rifles to the ground and drew flesh parrying swords. Even though they had the ability to transform into their monster forms, the Rangers that were stationed on the wall were a lot weaker in their true forms. So to keep the weaker ones useful they were more thoroughly trained to use the rifle.

Unfortunately there were bound to be moments when they needed to fight close quarters, which is when they were trained to use these blades. They were as sharp and durable as the ice claws of their subordinates trained in their monster forms.

Their training was brutal, they all strived to be just as good. But the training they endeared was intended to never be used against other snow people. Yetis were more predictable with their swipes. So the Captain was not as shocked when she saw about 25 percent of what was left of the Rangers on the wall drop to the floor after only a few exchanges. She looked to her close quarter Rangers

"Squads A through D get your asses up there and bolster the wall!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

**(Scene Break)**

One Ranger red shirt felt pressure on his sword as the enemy trooper pushed their claw forward, intending for the weapon to pierce his head. He shoved his sword forward knocking the trooper off balance and with a follow up attack stabbed his sword forward and through his opponent's chest, piercing his heart. A splash of blood landed on his nose as the creature yelled out in pain and defeat before the Ranger pulled his blade out.

This shit was insane! He was only a Ranger for a week and now this was happening. When his parents had told him that it was a great honor to join the Rangers, he thoroughly agreed with them. It also helped that he knew it might be a good chance to find a mate and if that didn't light a fire under his ass then nothing would.

So here he was. Instead of finding a girl he was sword fighting with one that wanted to decapitate him. Lucky for him though he was in the zone. Block left, block right, down, up and attack. His sword claimed another as he swiped downward across the chest, going right through the armor.

Looking around for another victim was when for the first time this new Ranger private felt seriously scared. About 30 seconds ago there were 8 other Rangers around him fighting, full of rage and life. Now they laid on the ice, their bodies rage gone along with their life. The 8 opponents of his comrade's battles were now staring at him with the thirst of blood and their thirst was not quite quenched.

His determination gone the young Ranger turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could and turned around to see the troopers chasing him. He passed other battles and quickly just blocked a few stray attacks that were sent his way and continued his retreat, hoping to find some help.

There was a crowd of close quarter fights and with a few pushes he broke through. There were screams as more of his fellow Rangers were killed. "Private get down!"

He barely heard the order and thanks to some eddicate classes before joining the Rangers he listened to his superiors command. He dropped to the floor and immediately shots sounded off and he could hear the sounds of impact followed by more screams. If he got out of this alive screams would be a hot topic in his nightmares.

The shots died down and the Private looked up at his saviors. 5 rangers had one knee on the ground in the front while 5 other Rangers were standing above them. The barrels of their rifles were smoking.

The private nodded and rolled onto his back looking at the 11 dead enemy troopers, their bodies riddled with GSW's. The Private grabbed his sword and was going to thank his fellow Rangers when there were multiple screams and they were close by.

15 more enemy troops jumped onto the top of the wall. "Shit. This is not looking good".

They ran forward at the group of Rangers that killed their friends, intent on cutting their bodies up into tiny pieces. The Private stood and pointed his sword forward ready for a fight.

"We'll take it from here!" The Private watched as friendlies jumped into the troops charging path, they were in their monster forms. The group of Rangers watched as their allies tore through the enemy using their special abilities that they trained to use for years.

When the small encounter was over the Private walked forward. "Thank you for saving us". He noticed all of the 10 people standing in front of him smiled. "Don't worry about a thing Private, it's our duty to help each other". One of the female Rangers said with a slight blush clearly shown on her face.

The Private also blushed and turned to the left slightly, trying to hide it from the other Rangers.

"Sorry to break up your little flirt chat". The Private felt his face grow even hotter and the girl Ranger had to turn away from her friends to hide the color change in her cheeks. "But we have to defend the gate".

"Right" everyone said in unison.

**"CLEAR THE WALL!"**

The Private looked to the middle of the defense and watched Rangers trying to get off the wall. Some pushed their friends out of the way while others tried to just up and run from the middle of their sword fight.

The Private along with his little group looked out into the sea of enemies, trying to find the reason why there was such a big rush to get off the wall. Then just like that they found out why. "It can't be…"

5 loud explosions filled the air as the armaments made contact with the front gate. The gate completely shattered and sent hundreds of pieces into the air. The part of the wall on top of the gate followed suite as dozens of both Rangers and enemy troopers flew into the morning sky from detonation. Either being killed by the explosion, the debris or the fall.

A large hole was made right in the middle of outpost 81 and nothing could stop the Master. "Send everyone in. Kill them all except for 1, bring that Ranger to me so I can finally send my message to our enemy."

The General relayed his Master's orders to the army and with a bonsai charge they rushed forward into the opening.

The Captain stared dumbstruck at the mass amount of enemy forces that were rushing forward towards their breach of defense. She looked around at the 100 close quarter Rangers and knew they weren't going to last long. "It's all over…"

The Enemy breached the opening and just like the outposts before it, outpost 81 fell to the iron war fist of the Master.

**(Scene Break)**

The room was quiet. Not a single person in the room wanted to break the silence. Captain Nori stood with her hands behind her back and her cold hard gaze was on the person sitting a few feet in front of her.

The Snow Priestess finished reading over the piece of parchment once again. "I see where you are concerned Captain. Now you're sure that outposts 75, 77 and 81 have been taken over by these so called Rebels?"

"Yes your highness" Captain Nori once again bowed her respects, "I sent my most trusted scouts and they have confirmed these accusations."

The Snow Priestess re-read the parchment again, "That is very interesting".

Captain Nori felt her small amount of patience begin to fade. She had told the beloved Snow Priestess of these horrifying acts and so far after 20 minutes of this meeting those were the only words exchanged between the two. The other 19 minutes were consisted of reading the parchment over and over again.

Hoping to speed things up Captain Nori cleared her throat, getting the attention of the Snow Priestess. "I'm sorry your highness but under these circumstances I believe that we should-"

"I already know what you desire Captain." The Snow Priestess stood from her throne and picked up her staff, anger radiating off of her. "I know that you want me to enact a law that was banned by the first ever Snow Priestess over 5 centuries ago".

"Please understand my motives your highness but we have thousands of heavily armed and extremely dangerous persons not just sitting on our borders, they are attacking Ranger outposts. Killing everyone inside and then taking it for themselves." The angry expression of the Snow Priestess seemed to be calming little by little. Captain Nori knew that she was against any sort of violence. "I don't have enough Rangers to do anything at all. If we don't do something soon then before we know it our village will be attacked and most likely destroyed."

Upon hearing the possible destruction of the village the Snow Priestess sat back down in her throne. This law was banned for a reason and if things went wrong then the existence of the snow people could be in serious trouble. Then if she didn't enact the law it could just end up destroying the village.

She made up her mind. "Alright Captain. I give you the right to re-enact the law. I will always believe in the Ranger core and your judgment but I have one objection that I wish you will respect."

"Of course your highness".

"Good then".

**(Scene Break)**

The Aono family sat at the dinner table. It seemed Mizore and her daughter Ayaka were the only ones eating tonight. Ayaka never ever had a problem eating and tonight was no different from the others. On the other side of the table Mizore was meekly picking around her rice balls. She took a quick look at her bedroom door.

When she returned home with Tsukune he immediately went into their room and locked the door. He said that he wanted to be alone for a little while and Mizore had no objections. At first she thought he was only going to be in there for a minutes but that quickly turned into 10 hours and now the sun was starting to set over the village.

"Mommy?" Mizore broke eye contact with her door and turned her focus to her beautiful daughter. "What is wrong with daddy? Is he sad?"

"I don't know Ayaka. Your daddy just needs a little time and then I'm sure he will be back out here with us." Mizore didn't like to lie to her daughter but she didn't see the reason to tell her why her daddy was locked in the bedroom.

Then like magic the doorknob to the bedroom twisted open. Both Mizore and Ayaka stood from their seats and watched as Tsukune came walking out. He changed his clothes and was now wearing a plain white t-shirt with navy blue jeans.

"Daddy!" Ayaka yelled out and jumped off her chair running towards her favorite person in the world. Mizore looked more closely at Tsukune and noticed that something was off about him. His eyes were a little glassy and he was kind of trudging instead of walking. Still, Tsukune picked his daughter up off the ground and gave her a warming hug.

"Man I wish I could be like you Ayaka, you get to stay in your PJ's all day." Ayaka started to laugh and so did Tsukune.

Ayaka pulled her head off of her father's shoulder and looked at him seriously. "Me and Mommy were worried about you Daddy. Are you ok?"

Tsukune shifted his gaze over to his wife, "I'm sorry for worrying you and mommy. I'm fine now, so how about you go ahead and finish your dinner". Seeing as though everything was back to normal Ayaka agreed with her dad and he sat her back down on the table.

He watched her eat for a few seconds before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tsukune faced his wife, "Hey" he said.

"Hey" Mizore replied not really knowing what to say. But she had to say something, "Are you feeling better now?"

Tsukune didn't answer right away and when he did it was a quick 'Yep'. Mizore faked a smile, 'Liar' she thought to herself. Tsukune was always a terrible liar, something that always worked in her favor. He would take too long to answer then he would look down and to the left whenever he said the lie. It didn't technically count as lying to your wife's face since he never looked into her eyes when he lied.

She decided it would be better to call him out on his lie later on tonight.

A knock on the door broke their small conversation as everyone looked towards the door. Tsukune walked forward to answer it. Mizore for some reason felt as though she should answer it along with him. "Stay seated Ayaka". Her daughter listened and continued to chow down.

Tsukune opened the door as Mizore stopped next to him. A female Ranger stood there. Wearing the blue top along with the blue combat pants. Her tan boots of course had snow covering them and her tan half cape on the right side of her back was slightly torn from much use. She also had a very cold glare as she looked back and forth between Tsukune and Mizore. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but I'm looking for Aono Tsukune."

"That would be me" Tsukune answered confidently, expecting that maybe another Ranger was injured. If there was he would not lose this one.

"Alright, Along with the law as part of this village you are to protect your homeland. You are being drafted to the Ranger core and will train in Camp Currahee effective immediately. You have 5 minutes to pack essentials and come with me".

**A/N: End of Chapter three. Chapter four will be the reaction to the re-enactment of the mandatory draft and the introduction of Tsukune's training. I really hope people know the Camp Currahee reference and like I said in the beginning go ahead and review.**


End file.
